A Broken Childhood
by WaterlooRoadGeek
Summary: This Is The Untold Story Of Daniel Matthew's Childhood Through The Ups and Downs
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys How Are You All :) I'm Back Again With A New Story Which Is A Daniel Matthews Story xxx Okay So Personally I Love Erik Knudsen he's an amazing actor and he is pretty fit ;) I Loved Him In Saw When He Played Daniel So I've Came Up With A New Story About Daniel and His Childhood with a twist. It Also Includes Eric, Kerry, Rigg, Tapp, Sing, Hoffman,Amanda and Elektra(My OC Info On My Profile) So Please Enjoy And R&R :)**

**Thank You**

**Chelsea(AmandaYoungTilTheEnd)**

**xxxxx**

**BTW I'm Making Kerry Daniel's Mum Just Because I Ship The Kerry/Eric Pairing Plus I Thought It Would Be cute **

**Chapter 1 Daniel Is Born**

20 Year Old Alison Matthews nee Kerry sat down on her sofa rubbing her over-sized belly she was now 38 weeks pregnant with her first child. Her and her partner Eric had been planning for a baby for months and now they were expecting a baby. She walked into the nursery and sat on the rocking chair she rubbed her belly and smiled soon she would be having a little boy she sighed and whispered

"Any Day Soon Daniel"She Smiled to herself just as she heard the front door being closed and her named being called

"Ali I'm Home"Eric called

"I'm in here"She called back as Eric walked into the nursery wrapping his arms around his wife's waist kissing her cheek slightly

"Hey How Are You Feeling"Eric asked her putting his hands on her belly

"Well lets see Fat, Hungry and in pain but that's pregnancy for you"Alison said as Eric laughed at her

"Well not for long the little tyke is due soon so it will be over soon"Eric said as Alison smiled and kissed him

"I'm Gonna get a glass of water do you want a glass" She asked as Eric shook his head. Alison got to the top of the stairs when she felt a sharp pain shot across her stomach she gripped on the banister and held her stomach"ERIC"

"What's Up"Eric Said concerned for his wife and unborn child

"I Think my waters broke"Alison Said breathing heavily

"Okay we need to get you to a hospital"Eric said as Alison rolled her eyes

"No Shit Sherlock"Alison replied as Eric picked her up and drove her to the hospital

Eric nervously waited in the waiting room Alison had been in labour for 5 hours and there was no news Eric was worrying more and more just as Eric was going to go get a coffee a doctor with blonde hair walked out of Alison's room

"How are they"Eric asked

"There both healthy Your little boy is a heavy little one"Eric sighed in relif "your welcome to see them"The Doctor said smiling

"Thank You Doctor"Eric Said walking into Alison's room as he opened the door he saw Alison sitting up with a little bundle in her arms. The little baby in her her arms had brown hair and bright blue eyes he had Eric's facial features but Alison's eyes Eric smiled and kissed Alison and the baby's head

"Here's the birth certificate"The Nurse said handing to piece of paper to Eric

"Thank You"Eric said looking at the piece of paper which read:

_Daniel Alexander Matthews_

_Born: 1st June 1992_

_Mother: Alison Matthews nee Kerry_

_Father: Eric Matthews_

_Granparents: Yasmin Matthews and Spencer Matthews and Tyler Kerry and Bella Kerry_

_Godparents: Daniel Rigg and Tracey Rigg and Mark Hoffman_

Eric Smiled to himself this was a family... his family

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

4 Year Old Daniel Matthews sat in his garden playing with his action figures and running around bare foot in the grass. Daniel was happy enough playing by himself until his 2 Year old little sister Maya came toddling outside which made Daniel feel frustrated. Maya was born just before Daniel's 2nd birthday ever since Maya was born Daniel felt forgotten by his parents occasionally his dad would take him out for bonding time but not as much. Daniel got up and walked over to his mum.

"Mummy" Daniel said kicking the dirt off the concrete path.

"Yes sweetie" Alison turned round from the washing and looked at her 4 year old son

"Do you and daddy still love me even though Maya was born" Daniel asked Alison was shocked she put down the washing and bent down to he son's height

"Course we love you Daniel why would you think that we didn't love you" Alison wrapped her arms around her son kissing his head slightly

"Because I feel ignored all the time" Daniel's eyes started watering Alison hated seeing her son cry

"Listen Sweetie we need to look after Maya because she's only little and fragile but that doesn't mean me and your dad don't love you okay" Daniel nodded and cuddled his mum

"Love You Mummy" Daniel said smiling

"I Love You Too Baby Boy" Alison Said Kissing her son's head


End file.
